Quema
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [SanaYuki][Cute Pair]El amor no sólo duele, y hiere, también quema ¿Qué hacer cuando un corazon late tan desvocado que calienta? ¿Qué pensar de un amor que tiene espinas? No hay nada que hacer, más que dejarse vencer.


_**QUEMA.**_

"_Y el palpitar se volvió más severo y cruel, haciéndome arder el pecho como si mi corazón exhalara fuego y lava, atascándoseme en las venas con hierro de un radiante rojo vivo qué, no sólo quemaba, sino derretía para verterse dentro de mi cuerpo, como si la propia sangre fuera agua hirviendo…"_

O al menos, así lo sintió él, pensando en una forma románticamente cruel y exagerada para describirlo. Sintiéndose asqueado por ello.

Asqueado por no poder reaccionar de una manera diferente a calentarse como cera al sol, y derretirse con sus sonrisas. A sentirse como el juguete de plástico deshaciéndose bajo la lupa de un niño. Su niño.

Porque muy a pesar de aquella cara angelical y afable que se acercaba a la dulzura y el encanto de la más pura de las vírgenes, era un chico, y le constaba. Y con ello, lo amaba. Aún si ese cuerpo tenía lo mismo que el suyo, de una manera más menuda, podría reconocerlo como hermoso, dando tantas miradas tan furtivas como insanas a la hora de las duchas, o imaginar cada uno de los músculos en los dobleces de la tela de su uniforme, buscando el volumen bajo ese pliegue arrugado que le diera la forma de una estatua griega.

Tan perfecto e idealista era su concepto de él, que le dolía. Porque alcanzarlo era como intentar tocar la mano de un Dios. Dolía ser su fiel siervo y responder a un "Sí" apresurado y tímido, con cada petición que le exigía, no de manera dura o severa, sino con la más cruel de las dulzuras, sonriéndole para refutar el no fallarle, ni negarse, o intentar resistirse a la seducción.

¿Cómo es que su corazón podría latir tan deprisa ahora, después de años de creer no tenerlo¿Por qué sentir que la vida valía la pena, en la oscuridad de la silueta de un hombre¿Por qué pensar en que podría enfrentarse al mundo por un amor que, siquiera estaba seguro fuera regresado?

Él daba, sin decir ni pedir nada, sin atreverse a revelar el latido acelerado de su corazón, inseguro de ser correspondido en esa muestra de amor que no sabía si el otro entendía que le ofrecía.

Y lo que recibía eran sonrisas por un trabajo bien hecho, como cualquiera le daría, con la diferencia de ser de la boca que tantas veces soñó con besar.

Estaba al borde de la muerte, se sentía en el precipicio parado de puntillas sobre la orilla…y quería dejarse caer. Romperse en mil pedazos, desmembrarse en el fondo de un abismo tan profundo como su desesperación…pero…dejar de sentir. Porque la muerte sólo significa una cosa: No más dolor.

No más vergüenza al tratar de detener un corazón desbocado que le palpitaba en los oídos, no más una garganta que no dejaba salir más que palabras justas y necesarias, para no decir en un impulso lo que sentía; no más labios rotos a mordida de sus propios dientes, que intentaban calmar sus sensaciones, no más nervios destrozados con una imaginación tan volátil y destructiva que no hacía más que crear escenarios de una dicha tan utópica, que no existían. Era como vivir dentro de un óleo que nunca cambiaría. No más…no más.

Y ahora pedía un _"no menos"._

Lo pedía ahora que sus labios se habían juntado con los de ese ángel de acuarelas que sonreía aun dentro de ese contacto, porque ciertamente, tratándose de él, podría sentir hasta uno de sus parpadeos en la oscuridad de su vacío y su existencia, podría sentir su respiración aún si estaba dentro de su propio cuarto y el otro, en la tranquilidad de su hogar, destrozándole los tímpanos con cada exhalación que inocentemente daba, lejos de saber nada.

Podía sentirlo, y quería sentirlo, siempre, todo, hasta el más mínimo pestañeo, hasta el vapor de sus exhalaciones, o el agitar de sus brazos al hablar con ademanes, incluso, si era posible, el tensar de sus músculos al estirarse. Y eso, sabía, debía estar mal.

"_Y aún ahora, si mi corazón palpita tan errático como un fuego eterno que no busca apagarse ni con la brisa ni con el tiempo. Que quema cada una de mis venas en su camino donde la sangra circula como lava, tan espesa y ardiente, tan acalorada que mi cuerpo emana humo y mi sudor quema como el azufre, aún si las sensaciones de deshacerse en una __hoguera son tan desgarradoras, sintiendo mi piel derretirse con su tacto...Hiere aún mucho más, saber que me he convertido en un adicto a él y su dolor"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic. Se lo dedico a **FalseMoon** con mucho cariño, además de que se lo había prometido, y prácticamente, la inspiración llegó de pronto (al quemarme esta mañana con la avena ¬-¬).

En fin, espero les haya gustado esta historia, que es de una de mis parejas favoritas.

Cuidense, y dejen Review


End file.
